wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Buster Bunny
Buster J. Bunny is a street-smart anthropomorphic blue rabbit who had to deal with the challenges of a tough school curriculum, the machinations of former friend, present-day rich kid and local bully Montana Max and the advances of crazed and dippy animal lover Elmyra Duff. Like his girlfriend Babs Bunny, he will do anything for a laugh, though he is marginally more sane and calm than his female counterpart. Buster has an extreme fondness for Bugs to the point of often imitating his mentor, such as using Bug's "slap dance" technique from "Bully For Bugs" in one episode (though with considerably less success). Buster's outfit is just a red shirt and white gloves, which brings up the question when he asked his creator in the pilot episode for some clothes "for the censors" even though he's completely pantsless. It is shown in "Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian" that Buster doesn't like riding on airplanes because he gets motion sickness. There he tried to persuade the script writers to make a rewrite regarding his disliking for air travel. Because they refused, he had no choice but to accept it. In early development, Buster would have had the catchphrase "Hello Nurse!" This idea was dropped as they could not think of a good reason for him to say it; it later evolved into a character name on Animaniacs, as well as a cry of lust from its main characters. End Tag * Buster's sole end tag alone without Babs was "And dat's a wrap!" Relationships Friends Buster and Babs are best friends and despite their similar appearance and shared surname, they are "No relation!" They are also no relation to Bugs Bunny, their mentor and favorite teacher at school (although in Fields of Honey, Babs goes mad looking for a female mentor and eventually finds one: Honey, a forgotten actress from the old Bosko cartoons). They are like Bugs Bunny in their theatrical mannerisms, their general confidence in themselves and in their ability to work well with other headline characters. They are unlike him in their naïveté, as they are kids after all. Also, they tend to seek adventure, rather than wait for it to be thrust upon them, and they seem aware that an audience is watching. Buster's other best friends are Plucky and Hamton. They (along with Babs) hang out together often and are the four main protagonists of the show. Buster is also friends with Gogo Dodo, Dizzy Devil, Furrball and Li'lSneezer, but to a lesser extent. Family Like many of the main characters on the show, Buster's parents are never seen on screen. He seems to live alone, as evidenced by the way that he sometimes stays up late when he has friends over and leaves piles of trash around his home when he gets depressed. It has been theorized that Buster does live with his mother, however, because in the Tiny Toon fruit snacks commercial, she calls him on the phone to tell him that she is on her way home while he was having a party. Since it only happens in a commercial, though, it's unclear whether it is meant to be canon. He does tell Elmyra in Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow, "My mother told me never to talk to strangers," which may imply that his mother was taking care of him at some point early in his life. Romance Babs Bunny Buster has many times shown to be attracted to Babs, as the feeling is usually mutual. Sometimes Buster will nervously retreat from her advances, sometimes he returns her affection, and sometimes he even goes out of his way to impress her. He takes her to the prom in Prom-ise Her Anything and also has a date with her in the Dating, Acme Acres Style episode segment, Buster's Guide to Dating. In the episode, Thirteensomething, he shows that he harbors deep feelings for her, which he only realizes after she has left Acme Acres. He rescues her and welcomes a kiss from her at the end of the episode. In the episode, Love Disconnection, when Buster (as the host) interviews Babs about her ideal boyfriend, he slyly remarks to the viewers, "as if we don't already know" (indicating that he knows Babs is attracted to him). In the It's Buste rBunny Time episode segment, The Anvil Chrous, Buster tells Plucky to be careful as Babs might have been hurt, showing that Buster cares about Babs, and would hate to see her hurt. Early in the series, Buster is shown to be easily attracted to Babs when he kisses her during her sultry Jessica Rabbit impression in The Looney Beginning, or just decides to fix herself up to look nicer (her dress and what not for the prom in Prom-ise Her Anything). In the last episode, It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special, Babs states that Buster is indeed her boyfriend while she's singing with Cher; Buster discovers that Babs' life would be trite and miserable without him, and towards the end of the episode, he willingly initiated a kiss out of his own accord and recognizes the value they have to each other. Presumably after this, he will no longer retreat from her in any way at all. In the The Wacko World of Sports episode segment, Miniature Goof, their Perfecto Prep rivals, Roderick and Rhubella Rat (also voiced by Adler and MacNeille, respectively), refer to Buster and Babs as "Mr. No Money Bunny... and his No Money Bunny Honey", indicating that others perceive Buster and Babs as a couple. In certain episodes, Buster calls Babs "Babsy" or Babzinsky", showing that he holds a soft romantic spot for her. Rivals Montana Max One of Buster's biggest rivals is Montana Max. The mega-rich brat and the clever bunny are usually at odds, as Monty has no respect or care in the world for the blue rabbit. Monty is the richest and meanest kid in Acme Acres, whereas Buster is one of the friendliest and most popular, causing the two to engage in many rivalries. Buster (sometimes along with Babs) constantly thwarts Monty's devious and nasty schemes, usually trying to teach the ill-tempered brat a lesson in the progress, but Monty is relentless and never learns, much like the over-caring animal lover, Elmyra (who occasionally has a crush on Monty as well). In Citizen Max, it shows Monty and Buster to have been extremely poor and humble best friends, but when Monty's family wins the lottery and causes him to have to abandon his blue buddy, he quickly turns into a nasty, rabbit-hating spoiled brat. He competes against Buster for student body president at Acme Looniversity. He manages to get Buster wrongfully expelled by planting a book of stolen test answers in Buster's hat, which Plucky reveals later to the bunny pair (by having to show them a tape of the incident in "Acme super-duper slow motion" because, as Plucky states, "the hand is quicker than the eye") that it was actually Monty quickly ripping through Buster's hat and going into his own pocket to pull out the stolen test answers. Buster and Babs disguise themselves as reporters, along with Plucky as a hidden cameraman, to get Monty to confess the truth. Buster's reputation is saved and he is welcomed back in Acme Loo as the new student body president, while Monty is expelled. Elmyra Duff Elmyra Duff is another one of Buster's major antagonists. He is often seen running from her or having to outsmart her, as he does not want to become one of her pets. In the episode, Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow, he becomes her pet for the day and tries to escape from her house which is not an easy task. That night, when Elmyra is sleeping, Buster tries to escape, but hears the sounds of unhappy animals, including Fifi La Fume, Furrball and Tyrone the Turtle. He helps them escape, but gets captured in the process. The newly freed animals turn to Babs Bunny, team up to rescue him and teach Elmyra a lesson in pet care (a lesson that she unfortunately will soon forget, as she isn't very intelligent). Dizzy Devil Although Dizzy Devil is normally a friend to Buster and the gang, he sometimes plays the role of the antagonist, whether by influence from Taz, or just in a mean-spirited mood, but is usually outsmarted by Buster, Babs, or both. In the Best of Buster Day episode segment, Class Without Class, Bugs wants Buster to do an "abusing humiliation number" on Dizzy for his class, Rabbit Tricks 101, since they are "natural enemies." Buster says the "beat up the predator" jokes are "passé" and that he and Dizzy are friends, but Bugs insists it is part of his curriculum to outwit "hungry slobs." Taz wants Dizzy to eat Buster for his class, Taz Tricks, but Dizzy considers Buster a friend as well. Taz says that Tasmanian Devils eat anything and demands his young pupil to "go eat rabbit." After numerous attempts of Dizzy chasing after Buster and being outwitted by him, they both decide that their assignment "stinks," so they fake their deaths to teach their mentors a lesson. Bugs and Taz sob over their apparent deaths until the deceitful youngsters reappear only to brag about showing their teachers how "lame" the assignment really was. Taz grabs Dizzy and spins off with him, as Bugs appears to chastise Buster for what they did. He holds his student up and angrily tells him, "You're a rude, conniving, disrespectful, little rabbit." He then drops him and in a happier tone, says, "You done me proud," as the smiling Buster shrugs to the viewers. Arnold the Pit Bull In the The Buster Bunny Bunch episode segment, Buffed Bunny, Buster is verbally and psychically abused by Arnold, which causes an embarrassed Bugs Bunny to talk some sense into the less experienced rabbit, helping him get his much deserved revenge on the musclebound bully. In the It's Buster Bunny Time ''episode segment,''Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten, Buster and Babs try to interview the press-hating (and rabbit-hating) Montana Max (who denies the interview as his weekly allowance has arrived and will take him all afternoon to count it). The bunnies are persistent, but Monty has Arnold on guard duty and orders him to kick them out, which he does by sending them into a dumpster. The bunnies decide to tour without Monty, foiling all of Arnold's attempts on them while also causing him to disastrously disrupt Monty's counting of his piles of money, making the spoiled rich kid boiling mad and turning his rage on the buffed pit bull (chasing him around his property with a mallet). Calamity Coyote In the It's Buster Bunny Time episode segment, Bag That Bunny, Calamity Coyote tries to capture Buster for Elmyra so that he can receive up to three months of Elmyra's allowance. Every one of Calamity's plans fail and Elmyra takes him home instead of Buster. Perfecto Prep Alumni Because Buster is one of the students who attends Acme Looniversity, he is rivals with the alumni fromPerfecto Prep, Acme Loo's rival school. The alumni includes Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard, as they usually compete against Acme Looniversity in sporting events. Acme Loo acts as underdogs and usually beat them, if not by just one point. In the Wacko World of Sports episode segment,Miniature Goof, Roderick and Rhubella are broke and need to attract business to their golf club, so they put up a sign that says, "Free Golf Today" (but this only applies to the wealthy). Buster and Babs want to play a game of mini-golf, but the snobby rat pair does not want them there, as Roderick remarks, "Acme Loo losers need not apply." Buster argues that the sign says "free golf," so Rhubella rigs Babs' golf club which ultimately gets them kicked out. However, they get their revenge by dressing up as the Vanderbunnys. Roderick and Rhubella are unable to resist a bet with a "rich couple," so they end up betting the golf course. Buster and Babs win, and the golf course is now under their control. They open it to the public and Roderick and Rhubella are tied to the gristmill's water wheel. Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Rabbits Category:Characters